<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backache Misunderstandings by mirrorworldangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337332">Backache Misunderstandings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel'>mirrorworldangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afternoon Naps, Gossip, M/M, Misunderstandings, backaches, even if it didn't became official, teammates spilling the wrong tea, they're still supportive of your sex life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple answer to a backache became a very huge misunderstanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backache Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet is based on a fanart of Blitz and Montagne napping on the chair by @Pluto on Twitter, and I got their permission to write this. You can also find the picture on their Tumblr page with the username @ourwarbird. Their artworks are phenomenal!!</p><p>I also would like to thank @bbottombunk on Tumblr for the kinky Rook x Doc headcanons here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a normal summer afternoon, where the human activity in the entire base was at its lowest point. With the blazing heat suffocating even the sturdiest of men, everyone stayed indoors where they could enjoy the cool air from the air conditioners blaring to its fullest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here, the shared quarters are where the GSG9 would mostly hang out with one another chatting against each other. That is until Blitz entered the room groaning to himself while supporting himself by the back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you?” Jager asked, eyeing at him with interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blitz simply groaned. “Didn’t sleep well, my back hurts,” He said, before falling face-first on the squeaking mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, too much sex?” Bandit teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blitz raised his head, his face in a deep frown of misunderstanding. “What no! I just had a nap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to us, Elias,” IQ laughed, slapping her coworker by the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to hide the truth,” Jager added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? This is the truth!” Blitz whined incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not to be ashamed about getting worked out from oversexed,” said Bandit lazily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitz scoffed at his teammates and said, “Just because me and Gilles are dating -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He admits he’s dating Gilles!” IQ suddenly leaped out from her chair and whooped in joy. “Pay up!” she said, pointing at the rest of the GSG9.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blitz could only do nothing but stare in shock as he watches the three of them exchanged money with each other while ignoring at him at the same time. “What!? Have you been betting on my love life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you two are quite an obviously pining, and - what I am trying to say is both of you suck at pretending,” said IQ as she counted on her total winnings by hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But forget about that!” Bandit interrupted. “Congratulations on getting your cherry popped!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooo!” yelled Jager, throwing up some torn-up tissue paper confetti in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, what is going on?” Rook suddenly asked as he peered into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elias just had sex with Papa Bear Gilles!” both IQ and Jager exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook gasped out loud in surprise and quickly turned towards Blitz in glee. “You did? Oh my gosh! Congrats on the relationship and sex, Elias,” Rook cheered to the now angry-blushing-confused-as-fuck German.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blitz began to whine. “I told you - we didn’t -” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t Gilles tell us? He didn’t have to hide this from us…” Rook questioned to himself with a whine, his lips forming into a pout and his puppy eyes widen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, wait just for a second -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just recently become official? Awww I wish for both of you with all the love and happiness you deserve!” Rook excitedly squealed in happiness as the younger French man immediately wrapped his arms around him. Blitz, again, is helpless as he could do nothing but accept it in gratitude. Saying and denying the young man is equivalent to kicking a puppy, and he is not as heartless to say no to the puppy eyes Rook is making now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Composing himself again, Blitz gave off a cough much to his other teammates’ chagrin. “Er..thanks Julien for your support but - ah!” he said as he tried to sit back up, only to howl in pain over is forgotten hip and backache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“#</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Are you alright?” Rook panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He rode on the mountain king too hard!” Jager teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO, I DIDN’T!!!!” Blitz yelled in denial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, his cries were ignored again, as Rook began to blush. “Oh!” he cried. “Well I can give you some scented body massage oils, they smell great and quite useful especially after some rough sex like getting tied up or getting spanked -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?” the four Germans asked in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we don’t do just vanilla,” Rook pouted, cheeks aflame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IQ gasped in surprise, clapping her hands in understanding. “Is that why you sometimes smelled like flowers? Because I wanna know where you get them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the two of them proceed to start a conversation in their little area, ignoring the other three beside them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Bandit drawled out, putting an arm around the other German’s shoulders. “How does it feel getting a cock from a man bigger than you?” he asked leery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blitz’s face became red. “Wh-wha?” he stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is a big man and a big man like him -” Jager said incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you continue that sentence I will kill you,” Blitz growled, interrupting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Bandit merely stared at him and began to smile at him mischievously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Blitz warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, that warning was all in vain as Bandit opened his mouth wide, raised his hand, and started an imitation of a blowjob, with his tongue pushing the side of his cheeks, making obscene choking sounds and ‘stroking’ in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH I AM GOING TO -” the sentence was unfinished as the German stood up and proceeded to chase his fellow operator in a wrestle with a war cry, who the latter immediately stood up and ran off with a cackling loud laughter echoing the entire base.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- <em>Meanwhile </em> -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Doc eyed at the hulking man in curiosity as Montagne walked towards the coffee maker and groaned at the same time, massaging his sore neck and pinching his tailbone area in a small attempt of a self-massage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slept on a guest chair. Not a good afternoon napping spot,” Montagne complained, rolling his head to the side and felt a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Doc hummed. He then stood up from his seat and pulled out a rubber water bag from the cupboards and handed it to the taller man. “Take the water bag, fill it, heat it up and place it on the injured area to relieve the pain, if you don’t want to take any pain relievers. And a body massage is another good solution,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmkay,” Montagne agreed on mumbly, not paying full attention as he slowly turned to lean against the counter as he sipped upon his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and Gilles?” Doc added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try to be more gentle on your partner during your sexual intercourses. Monsieur Kotz may not be appreciating the after-sex soreness,” Doc replied, his eyes shone in amusement behind the medical mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Montagne himself spits out his drink and it landed on Doc’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as soon as the two running, screaming and laughing Germans passed over them by the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>